ºAtado a una sombraº
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: Que tan pesado puede ser un pasado cuando llevas una vida nueva la cambias y vuelves a donde empezaste?, una simple ironia que te llevara a sanar las heridas... solo adentrate. Yaoi.
1. Prologo

**.· Atado a una sombra ·.**

**Tuve peticiones que pienso respetar, algunas personas en si, piden continuar º Monstruo del Día, escena de la noche º, no, bueno, entonces... Les comentare. En un principio este Fic iba a ser otra cosa, sin embargo bien puede ser la continuación de ese One Shote. **

**Por el momento los dejare con la intriga de la situación.**

**En realidad han notado que la serie transcurre en América Del Norte?**

_**Serie**: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Categoría**: Romance_

_**Pareja: **Joey/ Seto_

Prologo POV Joey 

_Mira todo lo que he guardado durante estos años estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo en una sola paliza, para que sepas todo el rencor y odio que escondo en esas sonrisas, para que sepas que no estoy hecho de cartón y puedes venir a usarme como un juguete cuando las cosas no marchan bien en tu vida, date cuenta que no soy alguien con quien puedas tratar, si quiera te atrevas mirarme, si quiera digas una palabra, solo aléjate, vete a tu corporación, el deseo de lastimarte podría surgir y no quiero eso, no para ti, porque pelear es solo una forma para llamar tu atención, al menos sé eso, al menos no me ignoras._

_Las lagrimas que atentan escaparse son incontrolables, espero no hayas deseado algo así, quisiera no pensarlo, pero fui muy iluso al depositar la mínima pizca de confianza._

_Ya no más, ya no quiero nada en Domino, mi paciencia, mi perseverancia, mi actitud tan efusiva a caído a los suelos, pudiste cambiar mi persona, pudiste mortificarme, me guardaste en tus brazos, me cuidaste... no, solo un engaño, pagaras, pagaras, si en verdad te importo algo sufrirás, porque ya no volveré a verte nunca más._

_Ante esta mirada y tu perseverancia no tengo más remedio que alejarme, primero caminando y luego comienzo a correr atravesando tu costado, no me detienes, no haces nada, solo te quedas quieto mirando donde me encontraba, con tu mirada verde, fría, seria, no te afecta, en verdad no._

_En la vida todo cambia, lo siento mucho amigos, y si, esto es un adiós para todos..._

Ya reserve mi vuelo, recibí una muy buena oferta de una empresa extranjera. Bueno, nadie dice que de casualidad no encuentre a mis amigos en algún momento, en lo preferible es un no de mi parte. Ahora mismo estoy empacando, sin orden, sin mirar, solo mis cosas dentro de una maleta, finalmente logro cerrar la maleta, en la desolada casucha, donde no había nadie, nadie, maté a mi padre sin conciencia alguna, me propase, pero sin embargo, no siento que me arrepienta.

_Podré sonar frío, es la pura verdad._

_Sin más que decir iré al aeropuerto._

_Adiós..._

Mientras tanto en una de las renombradas corporaciones del mundo, se encontraba un joven castaño, con ojos azules zafiro, apreciando la vista de la ciudad; este muchacho no era otro que de nombre: Seto Kaiba, tan solo pronunciarlo se convocaba el termino "iceberg".

Nada de eso importaba, ningún empleado quedaba en el lugar, ya que era tarde en ese lugar, en sus manos poseía un currículo, adjunto con la fotografía de la persona, en grandes letras negras estaba marcado "Joey Wheeler".

La mirada permanecía apagada como de costumbre, el brillo de la inocencia, que no poseía ahora, había sido perdido hace muchos años. Su expresión era nula, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, sin dejar de observar la imagen del rubio.

Nada le inquietaba más que ese nuevo empleado que había conseguido su mano derecha, Kimura Shugo, un sujeto proveniente de Japón, que en su ultimo viaje se había topado con un joven que buscaba desesperado una oportunidad de trabajo, claro su corazón a veces se ponía en duda de ser más grande que su boca, pero accedió a darle un puesto en Kaiba Corp sin siquiera preguntarle a Kaiba. Al principio fue una molestia, pero luego de una minuciosa revisión... faltaba alguien en el personal, un insignificante hombre que se había jubilado, había estado al tanto de Shugo en esos años. La elección no estuvo mal, siempre y cuando fuera de confianza aquel sujeto, por la imagen pudo percibir que no era una especia de 'político', promete, engaña, roba, y nada, esos rasgos no se denotaban en sus facciones.

El día de mañana, o más bien, dentro de un par de horas uno de los empleados iría a recoger al joven Wheeler, el cual ya poseía la dirección de su nuevo cargo. No sería un ser estrecho y apegado a una rigurosa monotonía.

El ruido del reloj marcó las 4:00 AM, al menos ahí en América del Norte, ya no tenía nada que hacer, sin embargo decidió quedarse, admirando cada minuto de la ciudad desde esa cumbre. Esperando en Vela el momento de la junta que tenía dentro de unas tres horas.

Se presentarían ejecutivos de otras empresas, dos para ser precisos, para firmar un contrato con su compañía, y poder expandir el comercio hacia Japón, teniendo una Cede en ese mismo país.

Tiempo tenía sin una noche en paz. Si todo salía como fue planeado. Tendría una buena recompensa.

XxX

Siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana en su nuevo destino, debería adaptar una diferencia ,más tarde de lo que era antes, el vuelo solo había tardado un par de horas, bajaba del avión privado de la corporación más famosa de occidente, un chico del aeropuerto lo recibía amablemente, claro estaba demasiado somnoliento, el viaje fue cansador, además de que debería estar en la cama en esos momentos.

Comenzaron los tramites, algo tedioso pero breve.

Pronto un taxi nocturno recogió al rubio de ojos melados, el cual dio instrucciones, al taxista, de ir hacia la cede principal de la organización Kaiba Corp, su equipaje, pequeño, lo llevaba en brazos, no tenía muchas posesiones materiales.

Lo invadían un poco los nervios, aun así mantenía una postura muy firme, una mirada intensa, seria y penetradora, a diferencia de los momentos previos. Recostó su cabeza en el vidrio, escrutando la ciudad, con una próxima madrugada.

Le gustaba conservar su virilidad visible, simplemente era un bisexual, si, cayendo en brazos tramposos de hombres y mujeres. El ultimo con quien hubo estado le dejó una marca, su amigo, su jefe, se involucro más de lo que debía y pagó las consecuencias, lo pago con felicidad, ahora estaba decidido a jamás volver a estar en compañía de alguien, no ser más un tapete, si quiera como se dejó ser con su padre, ningún juguete, no sería de nadie.

Lo único bueno resultante habría sido que correspondió como la mano derecha de Duke Devlin durante los años que se produjo el apogeo, expansión y demás.

Atentando contra hostilidades y sutilezas penetro con su mirada al conductor al momento que este le dirigió la palabra, anunciando el cruce con su destino, aporto una considerable propina al ejecutar el pago del viaje, descendió del vehículo, junto con la maleta, cerró por un momento sus ojos, recordando por un instante el hecho que lo sello allí.

_**º Flash Back º**_

Se encontraba en su oficina como de costumbre, trabajando en unos informes que lo volvían loco, estaba apunto de explotar, claro, la situación no era diferente en la habitación contigua, la de su jefe, la del chico dado. Uno de los mejores empresarios, que había sido compañero suyo, que había tenido que volver a la Cede en Japón, y, en un inesperado develamiento, le pidió que lo acompañase, por supuesto acepto. Por momentos tenia nostalgia de todo, pero había hecho muy buenos amigos en Japón, en especial un pequeño llamado Yugi Moto.

_Por fin se rindió, sus ganas de tomar un descanso pudieron más, resignado a terminarlo para la tarde, se levanto de su asiento, tiempos más, tiempos menos, encontró su chaqueta azul oscuro, fue mandada a hacer por el joven empresario, Duke Devlin,_

_en la parte frontal tenía bordado a la altura del corazón, con letras doradas, la palabra "cachorro",como le mencionaba cariñosamente, la mirada que posó en ella, junto con una sonrisa hubiera derretido hasta Scot el cachorrito (N/A: Si, que comparación se cachorros XD), entonces delicadamente escribió una nota, la cual dejo sobre su misma silla. Salió del establecimiento. Dando vueltas, divagando por lugares, planeando mentalmente una sorpresa nocturna, de doble filo..._

_Pasando por una tienda donde venden televisores, en un canal extranjero, de Estados Unidos, se transmitía una conferencia de una de las más prestigiosas empresas de realidad virtual y hologramas, Corporación Kaiba. Presenciando la perfecta presencia de el rostro del C.E.O como si fuese la primera ves que la veía. Contemplando todas las facciones del rostro de ese multimillonario ser, donde la perfección se quedaba corta. De nuevo lo hipnotizaban esas orbes opacas, tan faltas de vida que causaba una gran melancolía a él mismo._

_La noche callo rápidamente, se encontraba en el departamento de su jefe /novio, preparando una sorpresa que, según lo planeaba, con llevaría a una noche de puro éxtasis y placer sexual, no muy diferente a las comunes, pero intensa, de verdad intensa, mirando las orbes verdes de su amado, o talvez... _

_O talvez... intentando olvidar lo que nunca fue pero le impregno una sensación de felicidad..._

_Sacudió su cabeza, para alejar a ese bastardo. _

_De repente la perilla comenzó a girar _

No sabía lo que le esperaría.

_**ºFin flash Backº**_

salió de su encimamiento al escuchar el ruido del vehículo alejándose, suspiro fuertemente, tomo mi maleta igual.

_Me dispongo a entrar a este lugar que una vez fue el centro de mis mayores pasiones y pensamientos. Y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo aquí, donde nos conocimos, donde reímos, peleamos, nos odiamos, y finalmente nos separamos. Ahora... momento donde culminara todo esto... el silencio que ha perdurado, me pregunto si has deliberado en mi en algún momento. La melancolía a mi me invadió, por eso fue todo el suceso, no puedo soportar, pero a la vez debo hacerlo para tener una nueva vida, ya no soy el Joey Wheeler que alguna vez conociste. _

_Indiferencia, señor, indiferencia... así serás tratado._

En otra parte de la gloriosa ciudad. En un departamento de un solo ambiente, monoambiente. Una mirada perdida en espera de una hora en punto. Pocos minutos para las cinco de la mañana...

_Me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto al ser tan apresurado con todo esto del nuevo personal, talvez... noté algo perturbado a Seto Kaiba, aquel iceberg, persona que no demuestra si quiera aliento, persona totalmente índole. Creo que encontré tu talón de Aquiles, un lindo joven rubio de nombre Joey Wheeler. ¿Será por el que llorabas en las noches?. Ya lo averiguare, mis garras esperan por esa piel de seda. Aquí que pise América. Darle una 'calurosa' bienvenida._

_¿Cachorro de hebras doradas? Mío. Pero si de verdad te importa veremos que tanto reaccionas Kaiba._

_Rostro enmascarado, quiero descubrirte, el C.E.O que me tienta, sé mucho que la felicidad te alcanzara, lo haré posible, seré el hechizo de condena y salvación a la vez. Solo espera y veras..._

Y la oficina más apreciada silenciosa, vacía, ¿Dónde su dueño? Caminando por los pasillos, buscando un café. Cayendo en la cuenta, la puerta abierta de par en par. A pesar de que cerrada ha de estar. Su intelecto salta, piensa que alguien se ha introducido, y en ese horario, hasta el más trabajador, excluyéndolo, duerme.

Trabajador... y su hermano en la mansión Kaiba despierto desde la cena anterior, preocupado por no recibir aviso de su hermano. Una mala pesadilla hecha realidad, un abandono instantáneo, un olvido prolongado. Cortos angustiado. Llorando, aguantando.

Infeliz, infeliz, repítete una y otra vez, no harás nada con eso. Enfurécete y alimenta la verdad. Olvidadizo que te deja en ruina, monedas de amor le hacen falta, pobre niño de ojos amatistas y cabellos negros, que rebusca y no localiza.

Una treta. Una trampa, un vistazo. Cielo de colores, hermosa mañana. Las cosas lindas de la vida que aprecian pocos afortunados, aquellos ricos en vida. Otros son pobres. Los compadezco, los miro, me paro en ellos sin llegar a tocarlos, superficiales. Kaiba a la mira, ningún susodicho asecha, vuelve vulnerable, llora apacible y reconfortado, espera un amado... En su puesto de trabajo un indiferente, un dorado brilla desde una gran silla. Con mirada fría apunta a un intruso. Y este le corresponde igual. Confusión por mil. Agregaciones. Dudas.

Respuestas indagan. Voltéate al techo, busca rápido, o escapara, ¡en el vacío! Ultimo lugar, ¿No, pero ahí está, todo lo que tu amado te ha enseñado, y donde buscas tu amado no lo hace y ahí debe estar. Punto, punto, terminara esto,. Con suspenso, paciencia, arrímate a preguntar.

Continuara...

Espero hayan degustado del final, fue breve, pero esperado.

Tengo que escapar sino me decapitaran y con la intriga guardaran.

Mata Ne!


	2. Armando un rompecabezas

**º Atado a una sombra º**

Por fin el segundo capitulo, talvez lleno de encuentros! Guau

Seto: Por favor, deja lo melodramático

Joey: si, en eso apoyo al ricachon. Además de que la trama es pésima, y también la redacción.

A ustedes nadie les pregunto, así que mejor se callan la boca o se las hago callar. Los amenaza con sogas y cloroformo Bueno, entonces aun...

Joey: Ni te atrevas a continuar esta absurda historia.

Seto+**Knock Out +**

Bueno, hm, perdonen la interrupción, entonces vamos con el segundo capitulo... Mientras yo escondo unos cuerpos 9.9...

**Capitulo 2: armando un rompecabezas...**

**º Flash Back º **

Desembarcaba del avión, prendió su celular para revisar aquellos mensajes que talvez le hubiesen dejado, efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, tenía un mensaje, era de aquel hombre que le había hecho la oferta, sabría que en ese mensaje obtendría la dirección de su nueva cede... se le helo la sangre al verlo, pensó, al principio que se trataba de una broma, rió por un rato, hasta que se tranquilizo y se recargo un una pared. Tan solo un instante, cerro los ojos... recupera todo con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa... eso le recordaba tantas cosas, y su mirada cambio a ser una de las más decididas. Tomó su equipaje...

**º Fin Flash Back º**

Desde la silla del ejecutivo escrutaba los ademanes del mismo, formando una leve sonrisa, posando su cabeza sobre sus manos entre cruzadas.

A través del tiempo se una auto promesa, nunca... nunca volverle a sonreír a nadie de una manera pura y sincera. Nunca volver a ser Joey Wheeler. También que no volvería a Domino. Sin embargo lo hizo. Claro, ya nada sería igual.

Kaiba estaba tan estupefacto que dejo caer su café...

Había comenzado.

0OooO0

En la mansión Kaiba todo era preocupación por parte de un somnoliento moreno. Miraba por la ventana el nevado parque de la construcción. Un invierno algo raro, como de la nada todo era blanco.

Talvez eso fue lo que lo llevo a pensar que algo podía estar mal con su hermano, no había vuelto en toda la noche, y según la servidumbre no había dejado, tampoco, algún recado.

El pequeño no tuvo mejor idea que esperar, y así fue durante toda la noche, cuando percibió que comenzaba a nevar, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Finalmente, desde el estudio de su hermano apreciaba la vista de una ciudad cubierta del más puro color, despierto y sin más ordeno a Kurt, uno de los más eficiente sirvientes, sin mencionar el de mayor edad, que llamara al celular de su hermano, es decir, estuviera donde estuviera debería tener eso independientemente de la situación...

XxX

-"Si pudieras regresar el tiempo, ¿A dónde irías?"- Preguntaban unos labios, ya que si bien su rostro permanecía... el sol de frente daba, haciendo que la imagen fuera confusa. Dentro de todo se podía distinguir su voz, tan sutil, pero viril. Y un brillo azulino, muy borroso, también.

_En mi mente vacilaba la idea, si pudiera... iría... no lo sé, me importa el presente y nada más. Este castigo, aunque bien de por si los odio, con tigo es diferente, puedo apreciar todo lo que ni siquiera yo sabía. Puedo apreciar que lo amo, lo amo tanto que es irrompible el sentimiento que me aclama desde este inútil infierno. Pero algo más, si dentro de ese C.E.O hay más que odio, e ira, quisiera que fuera hacia mi también que lo dirige, independientemente de que siga queriendo con la misma intensidad a su hermano menor, la única persona que le queda en este basto e incomprensible mundo._

_Seto Kaiba... yo nunca dejaré de amarte..._

Sacudió su cabeza, sin fuerza pero así lo hubiera querido. No podía bajar la guardia en ese momento, no frente a Seto Kaiba, tenía que demostrar cuanto había cambiado. Tenía que demostrar que era uno más del monto, y que ya no significaba nada, no obstante de que en el fondo sus pasiones fueran diferente.

Entre la mirada de profundo desdén que le dirigía al empresario un agudo sonido irrumpe...

El celular de Kaiba, con el identificador sabía a la perfección que era de la mansión, y de sobras que descuido llamar para avisar que no volvería. Posteriormente tomó su celular con gran agilidad, tras cruzar unas palabras de espaldas, como resguardando secretos, corta y vuelve a su posición original, notando que en su asiento ya no había nadie, pero que si estaba todo como recién, el café derramado... **¡Alucinaciones! **Se decía para si mismo el ojiazul. Sentado en su asiento, giro para fijarse abajo, en la entrada del edificio, diviso una cabellera rubia, un individuo que revisaba su celular con cara desorientada, adquirió la maleta y entró a la sede. Ofuscado, Kaiba, rió para si, y luego soltó una carcajada que se convirtió, a poco, en una risa psicópata y extraña. Terminó. Cuando lo hizo, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, escuchando las pisadas tan cercas; escuchando la respiración de Wheeler, sintiendo la respiración de Wheeler en su cuello, y pronto su aliento...

-"Creo que no me esperabas tan temprano, ¿verdad, Kaiba?"- menciono un rubio tan tenue, como bellacamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo viril de Seto Kaiba. Y una sonrisa los labios de Joey al percatarse. En esos momentos, hacer sufrir al jefe era su mayor preferencia.

XxX

Tiendas Kame, un pequeño tricolor no podía conciliar el sueño, por tanto se levanto, se vistió, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, choco con su **amado** Yami.

Ambos en la cocina, tomando una taza de café, mientras discutían las divergentes causas de su insomnio. El turno de Yugi.

El pequeño explico que había tenido una pesadilla, una particular, indefinida... Joey Wheeler volvía a las vidas de todos, no obstante cuando lo vio a los ojos parecía haber sido tragado y escupido por el diablo. Cosa que asusto por completo a Yugi, enredado en sus sabanas cayó al piso y ahora estaban ahí. El Ex –Faraón rodeo a el chico de cabello tricolor que tenía junto a si. Yami y Yugi ahora eran pareja, una pareja oculta a la sociedad, pero descubierta a los ojos de sus amigos y su pura intimidad.

-----------

_¿No has sentido alguna vez que es divertido cobrar venganza?_

_En especial a aquel que te hizo sentir tan miserable. Cierta persona me decía que esperara para dar la cucharada de su propia medicina, y ese tiempo llego a mi, ese tiempo es hoy... Y hoy... Seto Kaiba sufrirá, Seto Kaiba ya perdió. Perdió desde el primer momento que me dejó ir. Perdió desde el primer momento que no afrontó lo que de verdad sentía. Perdió porque no acepto que podía hacer algo para evitarlo._

_Diría "A diferencia mía" pero me mentiría, yo también destruí toda mi vida por un poco de orgullo y arrogancia, es solo que no me gusto nada ser tu juguete, y tenías que aprender la lección._

_Después de tantos años conservas esa fragancia tan exquisita que me hace olvidar mi plan, en gran parte, pero el deseo de destruirte también se materializa en ti. Si hay algo que nunca dilapide fue mi tenacidad._

_Si hay algo en este mundo que quiera... **eso** es SETO KAIBA._

_El ojiazul ni merece que lo llame humano._

-"Demonio..."- Salió de los labios de Joey Wheeler, un impulso que hubiera preferido evitar. Y que Kaiba hubiera preferido no escuchar.

_Después de todos estos años me sigues odiando, después de todo este tiempo... en tu sangre sigue mi nombre, pero ahora por otra causa... Una causa que arremete a mi mente y me dan ganas de volver a atrás, yo quien nunca ha dado pos para regresar, quien nunca necesito dos oportunidades, y tú mi cachorro quien lo has cambiado..._

_Solo por eso me inundas de odio... un odio tan intenso que deja de serlo para transformarse en amor, puro y simple. Eso es algo que no comprendí hasta que estuviste lejos, muy lejos de mi. Y creí que nunca más sabría de ti..._

_**Continua...**_

_**Perdon nñ, sé que este capitulo es NADA, a comparación de muchas otras cosas, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ahora, y además mis ganas de actualizar le ganan por demasiado a las de escribir.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**April.Kaiba.Ku**_


End file.
